


Internet Celebrity and a Business Woman

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: Ruby, also known as Crescent Rose on the internet is a quite popular Youtuber. She is quite the talker and an avid gamer. Her girlfriend Weiss, on the other hand, is the opposite. She was always a bit wary of social media and never understood the purpose of playing videogames. Ruby would talk Weiss to making a video or two with her but Weiss would usually not be very thrilled about it only did it to make Ruby happy. However, Weiss was always fascinated by the other world and the other Ruby, not the one she knew, but the one that had millions of fans over the whole world, She would never admit it to Ruby though. Will Weiss find a way to this world? How will it affect her normal life? How will it affect her relationship with Ruby?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 25
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s it for this video if you liked it or thought it was funny to leave a like or some comment and you can even subscribe for more videos like this one. You can also check my other channel where I vlog once a week. And as always, until next time, bye~” Ruby finally took another breath. She learned to say her outro under seven seconds, meaning not much room for breathing.

“Now... how much time do I uh oh... Hell!” Ruby ran to her wardrobe, quickly getting her skirt and stockings and racing out.

* * *

“I thought you would leave me hanging.” A girl with snow-white hair and crossed arms said.

“I am so sorry Weiss, I was recording a video and I thought had more time.” Ruby apologized as she sat across from Weiss. Weiss soften a bit and smiled on Ruby.

“And what were you recording?” Weiss asked her girlfriend, handing her over the menu.

“It’s a game called Dead by Daylight. You can play as a killer or-” Weiss held a hand out to stop Ruby.

“I don’t think I want to hear the rest. Just make sure that next time you’re in time.” Weiss laughed softly.

“Alright... man... all of these looks so nice... what did you choose?” Ruby asked.

“Cordon bleu with rested potatoes, it does sound nice.” Weiss showed her the dish on the menu.

“Neat, I won’t be getting that then.” Ruby just laughed as Weiss cocked an eyebrow in a questioning look. “Well, if I had the same as you, I won’t be able to ask for a sample.” Weiss narrowed her eyes and huffed little.

“Whatever, just pick something already.” Weiss blushed as she looked away, making Ruby smile slyly.

“Sure~,” Ruby said with a teasing voice.

After the lunch went Ruby with her girlfriend to a cinema. There was a new movie from ‘The Grimm’ universe, Ruby’s favorite show, and she wanted to see it.

“I don’t know how to feel about it,” Ruby said in a thoughtful voice as she held Weiss’ hand.

“I know what you mean. The plot is so confusing. Like, how exactly did life came back if the Gods destroyed everything?” Weiss asked confused.

“I dunno. But I don’t understand the evil witch.” Ruby looked at Weiss and stopped walking.

“And what exactly? I understand she wanted her love back, even if she went a little... overboard.” Weiss looked at Ruby, her heart throbbing as she gazed in those beautiful silver eyes.

“No, I mean... she got him back, sure he looked different but it was still the man she loved, and she just betrayed and killed him. If it was me, no matter what would happen, I would always be by your side... I love you, Weiss.” Ruby hugged Weiss in a kiss, not to show her red cheeks.

“Did all that sugar you consume taught you how to sweet-talk? Because it’s working. How about you come with me to my place and... I’ll give you a treat~?” Weiss paid no attention to the immense heat that her face was producing.

“That sounds nice but... I feel like your dad doesn't like me a whole lot.” Ruby looked away in embarrassment as she held her girlfriend.

“Oh please, he’ll joke a bit but that’s all. I actually think he likes you.” Weiss grabbed Ruby’s cheek and turned her head slightly.

“W-Well in that case, it would be an honor.”

  
  
  


“Welcome back young miss, I see you came with a guest. Should I notify the chef that miss Rose will stay for the dinner?”

“Hello Klein, yes, she will eat with us today.” Weiss tightened her grip around Ruby which just awkwardly smiled as they walked past the butler.

“Weiss I- oh... Good afternoon miss Rose, how are you on this fine day?” A tall man in a suit with short white hair and mustache said and reached his hand for a handshake.

“I-I am alright... I guess?” Ruby grabbed his hand and shook it, maybe a little too strong for the man’s delight.

“If you could excuse us father, we have something to do,” Weiss said with a firm voice.

“Oh, but of course, flowers don’t water themselves after all.” Weiss’ father laughed a bit. “Just when you’re done with that something, come see me. I need to talk about a few things with you, privately.” Before Weiss could react he was gone.

“Uhm... Weiss?” Ruby saw as her girlfriend was red in her face.

“Let’s just... go to my room.” Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hand, swiftly got to her room, and locked the door.

“Weiss?” Ruby was led to Weiss’ bed.

“I missed you so much. One day without you is torture. One week feels like burning in the deepest pit of hell. Ruby... I want you.” Weiss laid on top of Ruby, making her girlfriend blush.

“W-Want me? Are you... sure?” Ruby melted in Weiss’ arms as her girlfriend kissed her passionately, slowly sinking down.

“Hmph... Weiss... what if... somebody sees us?” Ruby tried to talk between the kisses.

“They won’t, I locked the door. Besides, everybody here already knows about us so it doesn’t matter. Don’t you want to? I mean... I get it, I am not tha-” Weiss’ sudden loss of confidence was cut short as Ruby grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a deep and loving kiss. It lasted quite a while and when they broke the kiss, no more words were needed. Weiss slowly stripped Ruby, leaving no place without tasting it. Ruby moaned, turning Weiss on even more. Weiss couldn’t hold herself anymore and took off her own clothes, laying on top of Ruby again, both of them had but one and the same question in their heads before they truly started their passionate love-making,  _ What did I do to deserve her? _

A few hours went by and the pair still haven’t left the room. Klein knocked on the door.

“Young miss, your father calls you in the dining room, the food will be ready in a few minutes.” Klein heard strong curses from the room, he would never guess that someone like Weiss could say something so vulgar.

“Tell him... we’re ngh... there in five minutes,” Weiss shouted through the door, her voice was trembling as she gasped for each word. Klein just smiled and walked away.

* * *

  
  


“So, how was Vacuo, Weiss?” Woman, looking like a few years older version of Weiss asked her sister.

“Just awful. There are like five quintillions degrees in the shade.” Weiss got frustrated just thinking about it.

“Or maybe because you were there alone and not with a certain girl.” Boy, a few years younger than Weiss said, making Ruby blush as she awkwardly looked at her plate.

“Shut up Whitley... maybe, and what? It’s been a terrible week. I am so glad I am back.” Weiss glanced at Ruby, smiling softly.

“Yes, we’re aware. Your lack of presence for the past three and half hours gave us some idea of how glad you were to be back.” Weiss’ mother teased, making the whole family laugh.

“This is gonna be a long dinner,” Weiss whispered just for her to hear it.

* * *

“I really enjoyed it today but... I should probably go now...” Ruby looked in Weiss’ eyes as she held her in a hug.

“Won’t you stay the night? Please, my flower, don’t leave me.” Weiss tried to strike Ruby’s heart... and it worked.

“But I... I... I... guess I could do that. But... you’ll do something for me~.” Ruby smiled teasingly.

“Anything for you.” Weiss kissed Ruby, tasting her sweet lips.

“I want to record a video with you~.” Ruby rested her head on Weiss’ shoulder.

“Ok... What?”

* * *

“Today I have a special guest with me, my girlfriend Weiss. Say hi.” Weiss couldn’t understand how was Ruby able to speak so fast.

“H-Hi, so what are we actually playing? I hope it’s nothing like the Doom thing...” Weiss was a little shy since she knew tens of thousands of people would see the video. Ruby was quite popular on YouTube.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s called Cuphead, it’s made in the style of cartoons from the ’30s. Shall we begin?” Ruby smiled at Weiss.

“Sure...”

* * *

  
  


“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHERE AM I?!” Weiss raged, she cursed the game for even existing.

“You’re the guy with the blue nose. Come on, shoot the potato. Make him in the chips.” Ruby laughed as Weiss got third hit, Ruby barely managed to parry her ghost.

“How can you do the Hadouken thing? Why is the controller not working?! WHAT IS THIS HELL?!”

* * *

  
  


“And as always, until next time, bye~” Ruby drew a deep breath, it was a nice video she and Weiss made. They managed to even win against two bosses.

“Ruby, was this supposed to be a punishment or something?” Weiss glared at Ruby.

“No, well... maybe a little. You left without saying a word... I was lonely...” as Ruby looked down, she felt Weiss wrapping her arms around her body.

“I am sorry, I didn’t get much time to prepare... I’ll tell you next time.” Weiss nibbled on Ruby’s earlobe, tickling the other girl.

“Stop, that tickles.” Ruby laughed. “Alright, apology accepted.” Weiss stopped on Ruby’s request, now realizing something Ruby said.

“Wait a minute... you have a second channel?”

“Yeah, the main one is mostly me playing games. On the other one, I upload more of vlogs and videos from real life.” Ruby explained.

“Real life you say... Why I never was in that kind of video? And how did I not know about that?” Ruby squinted her eyes.

“I told you about it, I even asked if you want to be in there. That’s cause you never listen to me.” Ruby pouted.

“You did? I am sorry.” Weiss looked at Ruby but Ruby just looked away. “I am really sorry. I have an idea, what if I’ll be in the next one?” Ruby looked up at Weiss.

“Well, I was supposed to go explore some ruins with JNPR but you can come with us. They’re supposed to come later today.” Ruby smiled, she could never be mad at Weiss for too long.

“JNPR? Is that what that blond guy calls himself on the internet? What was his name? James or Julian...” Weiss saw him a few times when she came over to Ruby, the two of them were friends.

“It’s Jaune, and it’s not just him. He has a channel together with three other people. Do you remember Nora? She’s there too.” Weiss shivered at the memory. Nora was similar to Ruby in personality, but she was stronger... and more dangerous. Once were there two weeks where Ruby could play only games you can play with one hand, luckily the bone wasn’t broken... completely. And Ruby continued to make the series “Games you can play with one hand” even after that.

“Yeah... I remember.”

* * *

“So, where do you want to check first?” Ruby asked the little group.

“What about the garden?” Weiss said, not liking the place one bit.

“That’s outside silly~. What about the basement?”

“YEAH! I bet there are some skeletons!” Nora enthusiastically squealed.

“T-That sounds f-fun,” Jaune replied, not so enthusiastically.

“It is decided then. Everybody, link arms with your partner, we don’t want to lose somebody down there.” Ruby linked her hand to Weiss’, kissing her on a cheek before heading down.

* * *

  
  


“Look at those bar- AAAAAAHH!” High pitched screams could be heard echoing in the whole basement.

“Pyrrha are you alright?” Weiss looked with her flashlight on the source of the sound.

“That... wasn’t me.” Everyone looked at Jaune.

“There was a rat behind those bars. I got a little scared. And what?” Nora laughed.

“Little, sure...” Weiss scoffed.

“Oh look at that, big iron door! Ren, do you think you can open it?” Ruby asked the tall man.

“I can try...” Ren came closer and crouched to look at the lock. He took out his lock picks and in a few seconds, the enormous door opened.

“It looks empty... Maybe it’s a good thing, no?” Pyrrha tried to cheer as Nora and Ruby got very disappointed. Ruby then caught something with her flashlight.

“Look, in the corner! There is a... uh... it looks like a knight armor. Why would somebody lock it in the basement? Do you think it’s empty?” Ruby held her breath as she came closer and inspected the armor. She lifted the visor and puffed out.

“It’s okay, it’s empty. Weiss, can I keep it? Please~” Weiss stepped forward as she looked at it.

“I don’t think it would fit you, it’s way bigger than you, also god knows how long have this thing been here. It looks very rusty, you could probably catch something from wearing it.”

“Yeah, I’ll catch cool! Can you imagine how super-duper am I going to look in that thing?” Ruby exclaimed.

“I know you’ll look miserable on a hospital bed, coughing your lungs out!” Weiss scolded Ruby.

“Aww, man... I think we’re done with the basement then. Where should we go next?”

“Somewhere where you don’t get tetanus from breathing,” Weiss said, tugging Ruby from the dusty basement.

* * *

“Man, that was creepy,” Jaune said as he took off his Go pro.

“Or you’re just a crybaby,” Nora told him.

“That’s not true!” He defended himself.

“I heard you scream more than talk,” Weiss said casually.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Ruby said, “Ren, can you send me the footage so I can edit it?” Ren just held his hand in “Ok”.

“Why are you asking him?” Jaune asked, offended.

“The last time I asked you, you sent a wrong video and deleted the right one.”

“Well, that’s… I… alright.”

“Hey Ruby, are you gonna be at E3 this year? There are some spicy things coming up.” Nora smiled devilishly.

“I guess. Wait, it’s in two weeks right?”

“Yeah. I wanted to take Ren but he doesn’t want to go after I left him in the hall last year.”

“Well, I’ll think about it. Alright, bye.” Ruby waved as her four friends got inside a red and yellow Rolls Royce.

  
  


“I have a question,” Weiss said as she watched the car to drive away.

“Yeah?”

“Is Jaune blackmailing Pyrrha?”

“Pfft… no… although you’re not the first one to think that. A lot of the people that watch him ask how did he manage to even go out with Pyrrha. Come on, let’s go. I am starving.” Ruby headed towards Weiss’ car.

“And that’s something new?”

“I have a fast metabolism, ok?”

“Well, that’s another way to say glutton.” Weiss laughed when she saw Ruby pout.

“You don’t have to be so mean…” Ruby sat in the front passenger seat with crossed arms.

“Oh, come on… I am sorry…” Weiss sat in the driver seat, tilted towards Ruby, and kissed her cheek.

“O...k…” Ruby looked at Weiss and kissed her slowly. “Let’s go then.”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or requests of the next videos Ruby and Weiss could make together, feel free to write it down, and maybe (most probably) it will appear in the next chapter. I hoped that this could be a kind of interactive thing and I'll definitely write more than just a few short scenes of the videos next time, but that's all for me now. Until next time, bye.


	2. The Goodbye Ghost challenge (Frickin' hot)

“Aww, man. I need sugar.” Ruby said to no one, opening the door of her apartment after a long weekend. When she closed the door after her, she was met with a combination of her most favorite things in the whole world.

“Hello, my flower,” Weiss said while holding a plate full of cookies.

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled in excitement. “How did you know when I was going to arrive?” Ruby said as she started almost inhaling the cookies.

“I got a message from Nora. I wanted to do a nice surprise for you. Do you like it?” Weiss asked, smiling at her dolt.

“Yeah, of course, I do,” Ruby said, making the cookies disappear in what felt like the world record.

“Well… that’s not all.” Weiss whispered, setting down the half-empty plate, wiping Ruby’s mouth, and leading her to her bedroom.

“O-Oh, well… how could I possibly decline?” Ruby blushed.

“My charms are simply too strong to decline,” Weiss said, kissing Ruby’s neck.

“I had to be the kindest human alive my last life. You’re too good for me.” Ruby melted in Weiss’ hands.

“Well, you were patient with me. I remember how I was.” Weiss kissed Ruby on her lips and pushed her on the bed.

“Hehe… I am in danger.”

~~~~~~~~~*A few hours later*~~~~~~~~~

“Ahh… oh… that was… amazing.” Ruby huffed, lying on the bed, completely exhausted.

“Well, that was kind of the point. I am glad you liked it.” Weiss snuggled to Ruby’s side.

“We should probably take a shower though…” Ruby said, knowing very well that her body won’t let her even stand up right now.

“Later, I want… to cuddle a bit.” Weiss brushed the hair off of Ruby’s face and pressed a kiss on her sweet lips. “Ruby, I wanted to… ask you something.” Ruby hummed and looked in Weiss’ cold blue eyes. 

“You see, I was thinking, and as much as I hated that game with the cup people, I really enjoy making videos with you. So I thought that I could… you know… maybe... film more with you on your second channel?”

“That would be so great. It’ll be much more fun with you around. And we can spend more time together too.” Ruby felt a sudden surge of energy blasting through her body. She hugged her girlfriend and kissed her with a smile on her face.

“I see you’re recharged. Are we going to take that shower now?”

“Sure.”

* * *

“So what are we doing here? Want to stuff your face again?” Weiss asked as Ruby took out her camera.

“You’ll see,” Ruby said with an impish smile.

“I don’t like the way you say that.” Ruby turned on the camera with a smile.

“Hello everyone, Crescent Rose here and I am here with my girlfriend, Weiss. You can already tell what are we doing today from the title, so I am not going to spoil the surprise for Weiss here.” She glanced at the white-haired woman which knew that it couldn’t be anything good.

“We’re in front of a restaurant called ‘Thousand and One Flavor’. I got a recommendation from one of you guys in the comment and thought it could be interesting. Let’s go.” Ruby led Weiss inside a rustic, old-timey restaurant. The interior was mostly wood and leather in dark colors. They stepped to a counter and were met with a waiter.

“Hello, do you wish a table or a booth?” An older man said.

“A booth, please.” He led them in the corner to a booth with black leather couches and a dark wooden table.

“Is it bold of me to assume that you are here because of the Goodbye Ghost challenge?” Asked the waiter as he eyed the camera.

“Yes, we are actually. Two times, please.” 

“Chicken or vegetarian?” he asked.

“Chicken, both of them.” The man nodded and walked away.

“Goodbye Ghost challenge? Ruby… what’s that?” Weiss got a little nervous.

“Well… he’s going to explain the rules to us. Don’t worry it’s gonna be ok.”

“It’s going to be terrible, isn’t it?”

“... Probably.” 

After a while, the same waiter returned with two metal legs which held a plastic bag in them and a timer.

“Your food will be in a few minutes. Should I explain to you the rules in the meantime?” He asked and Ruby nodded. “Well then, when I bring you the food, you will have ten minutes to eat it. If you win, you have one lunch free once a week, for one year. If you try to cheat, you will be disqualified and if you will vomit, you will be disqualified as well. Oh, and if you do, please, inside of these,” he pointed at the plastic bags.

“Why should we vomit?” Weiss asked, getting scared of what the hell is that supposed to mean.

“Ah, you don’t know. The Goodbye Ghost challenge consists of rested chicken bits with a ghost pepper sauce and rice. The ghost pepper is approximately four hundred times spicier than a jalapeno pepper.” 

“Oh… god.” Weiss was now officially freaking out. Saying she doesn’t like spicy was an understatement.

“Sounds great.” Ruby squealed as the waiter walked to take another order.

“Why?” Weiss asked, trying to calm down. Not that it really worked.

“I don’t know, I thought it’s going to be interesting,” Ruby answered with a shrug.

“Alright… Who told you about this?” Weiss asked.

“Subscriber by the name of Faz with a profile pic of buffed Winnie the Pooh.” Weiss looked dead in the camera placed on the table.

“Faz, if you’re watching this, I hate you.” Ruby just laughed lightly.

“Oh come on. I thought you are competitive. Don’t you want to be the first one to beat it?” Ruby said, only scaring Weiss more.

“No one did it before?” Weiss asked in horror.

“That is correct.” The waiter said as he brought the two dishes with a young woman behind him, with two glasses of milk. “No one did beat the challenge so far. This is Melanie, she will watch over the challenge. You can start the timer when you are ready.” He left and Weiss looked at the dish.

“I’ll give ya a tip, don’t inhale with yer nose,” Melanie said.

“Everyone, I’ll show you how it’s done. The trick is speed. You have to eat the fastest you can before you can even register something.” Ruby said, moving her hand above the timer.

“Weiss, are you ready?” Ruby asked with a hand above the timer.

“No!” Weiss said in distress but Ruby started the timer. She then quickly started to throw the meat in her mouth, some pieces even not chewed. To not be left behind, Weiss started eating out the rice that wasn’t infected by the sauce. The next time she looked up at her girlfriend, Ruby was absolutely motionless, red like her favorite hoodie, holding a hand in front of her mouth.

“Aaand here it goes,” said Melanie as Ruby threw up in the plastic bag, gasping for air and choking on her own vomit. “Disqualified.”

“You know… when you think it over… the speed maybe isn’t the way to go. I choked on a piece I ate whole.” Ruby said after downing her entire glass of milk. “It looks like it’s up to you, Weiss.”

Weiss looked down at her food, she ate about a half of the plate without actually tasting the sauce, and she still had eight minutes left.

“There are twenty pieces of chicken. If I eat one every 24 seconds I should be able to do this.” Weiss counted out loud.

“Always with a plan. That’s one of the things I like about you.” Ruby smiled, even though it was obvious her stomach was still hurting.

“Well, someone has to have a plan and yours are usually wack.”

“Why I tried to learn her slang…” Ruby whispered to herself, watching as Weiss ate her first piece. Weiss didn’t say anything nor did she make any sound. She just closed her eyes for a while before opening them again and eating another piece. After Weiss ate four more she took a long sip of her milk.

“How are you doing?” Ruby asked but Weiss just held out her hand and shook her head lightly. She then continued her meal and Ruby could see water in Weiss’ eyes.

“Are those tears?” Ruby asked.   
  


“No,” Weiss shortly answered. “That’s liquid determination,” She added.

Weiss was just four small pieces of chicken away from winning but she only had one minute left.

“You know how I said speed was a bad idea? Forget it. You can do it.” Ruby cheered for her girlfriend and watched her gobble the remaining chicken on her plate. After Weiss opened her mouth and showed that she indeed ate everything, Melanie stopped the timer which had just ten seconds left.

“WE HAVE A WINNER!” She yelled through the whole restaurant.’

“Oh, my gods. You did it, Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed, clapping as Weiss drank the rest of her milk.

“I am no quitter.” Weiss proudly declared with a hand on her chest. Her voice was remarkably weaker. “I still hate whoever recommended this.” The manager then came with a camera and asked if Weiss wanted to be on the empty wall of fame. After declining, Weiss received a card that would serve as a coupon once a week for one year.

“So, there is one question I am sure we’ll get asked. How did it taste?”

“You know the feeling when you eat something hot and burn your tongue? It tasted like that feeling, except it wasn’t just the tip but your whole mouth, throat, stomach, and nose. It’s like putting fireworks in your mouth and letting them explode there.”

“I totally I agree. And it’s even worse when you breathe. I am safe to say, this was one of the worst things… ever. Well, that’s gonna be everything for this video, if you liked it or thought it was funny you can leave a like or a comment  and as always, until next time, bye~” Ruby turned off the camera and smiled in satisfaction before Weiss just stood up and left.

“Wait, Weiss,” Ruby ran to catch up to Weiss. When she caught her and looked in her eyes, it was obvious Weiss was mad. Ruby isn’t the naive girl that goes for relationship tips after other people. A normal person would probably try to let their partner chill out. Ruby tried that when Weiss was mad at her the first time. As it turned out, the next day was it even worse. Ruby learned that if Weiss was mad, she had to stay with her no matter what.

“Do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay the night at my place?” Ruby asked, leading Weiss to her car. Weiss didn’t say anything but she slightly moved her head to Ruby which meant she wanted to go with Ruby.

“Alright.”

After they got home, Weiss went to sit on the couch still not saying a word. Ruby sat beside her and wrapped her hands around the around her girlfriend.

“Weiss… I am sorry. I didn’t realize the consequences of that. Please, talk to me.” Weiss looked at her and put her head on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Dolt,” Weiss whispered quietly.

“Yeah, that’s right. I am a dolt.” She smiled and leaned her head on Weiss’.

“I love you,” Weiss said after closing her eyes.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the challenge if you have ideas for future videos leave them in the comments and I'll probably write them. Also, if you write an idea, be sure to write if you want to get your name featured in the episode. Until next time


	3. A day with Ren and Jaune

“Hi, guys. How’s it goin’?” Ruby greeted Jaune and Ren, with Weiss right behind her.

“Well… I kinda I have to go buy a new cake saw for Ren…” Jaune said, running out.

“Alright… I guess that decides who we are going to film with first. Oh, Ren, I brought my Switch as you said… what do we need it for?” 

“Did you take the red and blue controller?”

“Yeah, like you asked me,” Ruby said, curious as to what Ren had prepared for them. Without more words, Ren led the two girls to the kitchen of JNPR’s shared mansion.

“It looks here like at my home, except it’s less blue here.” Weiss looked around the halls before they arrived.

Ren handed them aprons and put on his with ‘Please do nothing to the cook’ written on it.

“So, we are going to cook?” Weiss asked, putting on the apron.

“We are going to bake. Wash your hands.” Ren said after washing his own.

“So… why did I bring my Switch again?” Ruby asked as she took it out.

“Nora didn’t want to let me borrow hers. And we need it for today.” Ren took it and placed it on the island and then turned on a camera that was already prepared.

“I have two guests from the channel Life of a Rose, Crescent and Weiss. And today are we going to bake a chocolate cake by my grandmother’s recipe.”

_ No intro?! _ Weiss mentally noted, being a little nervous all of sudden.

“But to make it a little special, we are going to have a contest,” Ren added.

“A contest? I never baked anything before. That’s not fair.”  _ Why do I always learn everything when it’s already decided?! _ Weiss thought to herself.

“Don’t worry, we will go through the recipe together,” Ren said, and then started making the corpus while explaining every step to detail.

“When the oven is preheated at 175 °C and you have the dough in the baking form, you put it there for about twenty-five to thirty minutes. After the corpus is done, I will show you how to make the cream. Now, I am sure that you noticed the Nintendo Switch here. This will be our model for today. I will make the screen while you two are going to make one joy-con each.” He looked at Ruby and Weiss.

“Oh man… this is so unfair. You own a restaurant.” Ruby groaned.

“A restaurant, not a bakery. Come on, let’s start.” Ren said, preparing all the ingredients.

About fifteen minutes went by and Ren was already done with his dough, Ruby was close by while Weiss couldn’t properly whisp the mixture and it was all just really lumpy.

“Am I doing this right?” Weiss asked.

“Put more force into your forearm,” Ren suggested. Weiss tried it and it seemed… better, not good, but better.

When it was time to take out the example cake, Ren put all three forms in the big oven.

“Now you just take the corpus, and open it like so,” He took a long knife and cut it in half. “Usually I would use a leveler but Jaune broke it so I’ll just have to use a knife. Now, put it in the fridge to cool it off while we make the cream.” He then proceeded to make a chocolate cream while the corpus was cooling off in the fridge.

“When it’s all done, you just have to spread the cream on one half and then cover it with the other half. You can then decorate it however you want. Now, let’s bring it to our sacrificial altar.” He took the cake and placed it on a pink circle which was painted on the counter near the door.

“The what now?” Weiss asked. Ren casually took a bell and rung with it for about five seconds and then placed the bell back on its place.

“Don’t worry about that. We should check on how does it look inside the oven.” Ren checked on the corpora. “It looks like it’s ready.” He took the forms out and started cutting them in half. “I will help you with this just because I don’t have the leveler,” Ren explained.

When the corpora were all in the fridge, the trio started making the cream. It was no surprise that Weiss had more problems than the other two. But, she did it and when they put the corpus and the cream together, they could start the second part of the contest.

“Now, we will model it. I prepared marzipan for us.” He said, not explaining further. Weiss tried to remember the few times she saw people doing this in the TV shows. She cut the cake in the shape of the joy-con and took light blue marzipan. She placed it on the cake and tried to smoothen it. She then cut all the parts that were hanging from the sides and took a piece of black marzipan, trying to model out all the details. When she was done she realized she was the last one again and both Ren and Ruby waited on her.

“We will now compare our cakes. But before we do, let’s check the altar.” Ren went to the spot where he previously left a tray with the cake. This time, however, there was nothing but a small note on the tray.

“9/10, needs more chocolate cream.” Ren read out loud and slightly smiled.

“Wait, what? When?” Weiss asked.

“That was Nora.” Ruby vaguely explained. “So… the contest.”

Weiss’ attention was refocused on the cakes and she immediately felt calmer.

“Ruby, what is that?” Ren asked, examining the red mountain stitched with black marzipan.

“THAT is my joy-con,” Ruby said with pride in her voice.

“It looks terrible,” Weiss said. “Sorry.”

“It isn’t the best looking, but let’s taste it.” Ren handed over teaspoons to the girls and all of them tasted Ruby’s ‘Joy-con’.

“Wow, this is actually pretty good.” Weiss took another bite.

“See, thanks.” Ruby smiled. Then they moved on to Weiss’ more visually appealing joy-con.

“This looks very good, have you done something like this before?” Ren asked Weiss.

“No…” Weiss trailed off, taking a bite of her cake. The other tried it too, and the reactions were about the same.

“Disgusting,” Ren told her honestly.

“You don’t have to sugarcoat it that much,” Weiss told him sarcastically. They then tried Ren’s nicely looking screen.

“It’s… delicious. Of course, it is. Of course, yours is the best. You cheater.” Weiss glared at him.

“But, who was better from the two of us?” Ruby asked.

“Ruby. Weiss, your looked better, but this is food, and the taste is always the most important aspect.” Ruby hurrayed and Ren turned off the camera.

“Wait, that’s it? No outro or… bye?” Weiss asked, confused.

“That’s right. I do not use outros. Good luck with Jaune.” He said before walking off.

“What types of videos does Jaune do anyway?” Weiss asked.

“All kinds of stuff. I think he even tried ASMR, but… that didn’t end up pretty well. He said we will do some ‘art’? I think…”

“Art… what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I am not really sure…”

* * *

“Yo, how’s it going guys? It’s ya boy Knight Lite and today I am here with my friends.” Jaune said, pointing at Weiss and Ruby.

“Just for clarification, I am not your friend.” Weiss looked at him slightly irked.

“Knight Lite? What happened to Ghost Rider?” Ruby laughed.

“Yeah well… I realized it’s stupid since I don’t really have a driver license.”

“But somehow you think that you qualify for a knight.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“That was a low blow… Anyway, we are in the backyard today because it’s a beautiful day, the sun is shining and-”

“And you have a mess in your workplace.” Weiss interrupted.

“I’ll just edit you out,” Jaune responded to Weiss’ insults to which Ruby just laughed.

“You mean you’ll ask Pyrrha to edit Weiss out.”

“Yeah yeah, just let me get to point already. So, today are we going to make some furniture. As you guys maybe remember, a while ago I made a chair, my throne, my Jean chair.” He then removed a piece of cloth and revealed a chair made of jeans. Weiss blinked for a few times before looking at Ruby and then at Jaune.

“... Nope. I quit.” Weiss walked away back to the mansion where she sat on a random chair.

“I see Jaune showed you his chair.” Nora appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Yeah… That was just ridiculous.” Weiss shook her head at the thought.

“Well… I know what you can do.” Nora smiled mischievously. “I would do it myself but Pyrrha wouldn’t like that and it’s kind of her mansion so I don’t want to get her angry. But you…”

“What do you have in mind?”

* * *

“One would say that with a girlfriend like Pyrrha you would be stronger,” Ruby said as she watched Jaune huffing from sawing wood.

“Very funny,” Jaune replied. That’s when Ruby noticed Weiss.

“Oh, hey Weiss, changed your mind?” Ruby asked before she noticed what was Weiss holding. “Uhh… Weiss, what do are you doing with that… is that a flamethrower?!” Ruby asked in horror. But Weiss didn’t say anything, she just raised the flamethrower and set the jean chair on fire.

“NO! MY CHAIR!” Jaune panicked, running back to the mansion for an extinguisher.

“Where did you got that from? It’s really good.” Ruby forgot about the chair and instead was amazed by the flamethrower.

“Nora let me borrow it… But not even think about buying it!” Weiss quickly added, already imagining all the terrible ways Ruby would be able to hurt herself.

“Aww, man…” Ruby frowned with a pout. Jaune ran back with an extinguisher and battled with Weiss’ flame.

“Stop it! You’ll destroy it!” Jaune yelled it in distress. Weiss indeed stopped and when Jaune put out the flames and it was revealed just how much was left, Weiss smiled.

“I’ll go give this is back to Nora now. Ruby? It looks like we’re done here so… I’ll wait in the car for you.”

“O..k,” Ruby said, watching her friend falling in his knees.

“My… throne… my baby… Ruby… she killed it…”

* * *

“You shouldn’t have done that. Jaune is now traumatized.” Ruby said.

“You’re right. I do feel bad for Pyrrha now. But someone should show him he is not a super talented god he thinks he is. Jean chair? Really? Oh… by the way, Winter wanted me to ask you if you’re going to eat with us today, she wants to talk to you about something... privately.” Ruby noticed the change of tone in the last word.

“Are you… getting jealous?” Ruby asked with a slight smirk.

“O-Of course not! Why should I be jealous? She’s my sister… we are the same… except she’s…”

“I know how it feels to be the ‘smaller’ sister. But I promise you that you don’t have anything to worry about. I love you and only you. And I don’t care that you are a cutting board.” Ruby smiled but when Weiss stopped on the lights she whacked her dolt.

“Don’t call me a cutting board.”

“I know you like it rough but we should probably wait until we’re at your place.” Ruby winked, making Weiss red in the face.

“S-Shut up.”

* * *

“Good evening, young miss. Should I inform the chef that miss Rose will eat here tonight?” Klein asked at the door.

“Hello, Klein. That would be great. Uhm… also, do you know where Winter is right now?”

“She should be in her room. Now, if you excuse me.” Klein left and Weiss headed together with Ruby to Winter’s room. She knocked and Winter opened.

“Ah, hello, sister. I see you brought Ruby over. Would you mind if I talked with her alone?” Winter asked. Weiss furrowed her brows but nodded.

“I’ll wait in my room.” Weiss left and Ruby was left alone with Winter. It might not seem like that to her fans, but Ruby is in reality extremely shy and has very bad social skills. Every time she is at Weiss’ place, she feels tensed and like she wouldn’t belong there. The only thing that made it better was Weiss’ presence. Ruby almost never talked to anyone there without Weiss right beside her.

“So… I’ve seen a particular video of you and my sister.” That wasn’t what Ruby expected.

“R-Really? Which one?”

“The one where you throw up and you make my sister suffer,” Winter said with the same unreadable face as her sister’s.

  
“Oh… that one.” Ruby gulped. This wasn’t looking good for her.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t want you to come to threaten you or anything. My assistant showed me the video to point out how strong Weiss was. Apparently, she is a big fan of yours. But to get to the point. I watched some of your videos and I understand why people like them.” Wait, was that a compliment? Ruby wasn’t sure. It could be an insult but with Winter’s tone, Ruby wasn’t sure. “I have also noticed a certain girl in some of your videos, Protector.”

  
“Oh, that’s Penny. She’s a beginner, but she has it in her… but we’re just friends, I promise I would never cheat on Weiss I wouldn’t even think about anything like that I mean Penny is nice and pretty but I love Weiss and I am just friends with her and-”

“Enough,” Winter cut off Ruby’s mumbling. “I did not suspect you of cheating on my sister. I believe you’re smarter than that.” That sounded like a compliment. “I simply wanted to ask if you, by chance, know of… Penny’s… preference.” Winter looked away. Ruby blinked a few times, not understanding.

“Preference? I think she prefers PC but we never… oh… oooh… you… I uh… I do believe that she… is not exactly straight… if you know what I mean?”

“Yes, I understand. Do you think that it would be possible for me to meet Penny in person?” Winter said, still looking away.

“I… can ask her. When?”

“Whenever,” Winter quickly responded.

“Alright… I’ll call you then?”

“Please do. Oh, and please, refrain from telling anyone about this.”

“But… what should I tell Weiss then? She might get jealous again.”

“Again? No matter. Just tell her that I gave you a long lesson about making my sister suffer and then I asked for an autograph for my assistant.”

“Wow, you had this planned out. Also… I could give you the autograph her, to make it look more believable.” Ruby suggested.

“I suppose it would make her happy. Thank you for your help.” Winter said and handed a piece of paper and pen to Ruby. Ruby took the pen and signed under the piece of paper.

“No problem.” Ruby left the room and headed to Weiss. When she opened the door, Weiss almost instantly grabbed her and pulled her to bed.

“Why were you there so long?” Weiss asked Ruby as she lied down on top of her.

“S-She saw the ghost pepper challenge and I got a long lesson about hurting you. And then I gave her autograph for her assistant which is a fan of mine… it was scary and confusing.” Ruby didn’t want to lie to Weiss, but she understands Winter and she was sure Winter will tell it to Weiss once she feels comfortable enough.

“Winter has that effect on people. Now, what did you say about waiting until we’re at my place?” Weiss smirked.

“Well… uh… be gentle… please?” Ruby said, already seeing the fire in Weiss’ eyes.

“What about… nope?”

“I like this side of you.”

“That’s good because you’re gonna get plenty of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas for future videos leave them in the comments and I'll probably write them. Also, if you write an idea, be sure to write if you want to get your name featured in the episode. Until next time


	4. Bit of moving and some things

“Hmm… Ruby?” Weiss asked the half-sleeping girl beside her.

“Yeah?”

“I was… thinking…”

“Ok?”

“Would you say we spend a lot of time together?”

“Yes… I would.” The questions woke Ruby up completely.

“And… that it is impractical to spend so much of our time to drive to your or my place?”

“I… guess. What are you getting at?”

“Well… there are days we can’t see each other simply because we are both busy.”

“I hate when that happens, but that’s just how it is, I guess…”

“What if… it doesn’t have to be like that?”

“What do you mean? Like… moving together? You want to move to my place?”

“Not exactly…”

“Then you want me to move here? Look… it’s not that I don’t like your family or this place but-”

“I didn’t mean that either. Your sister wanted me to come yesterday to give her some tips about how to treat a girlfriend who is a Youtube star.”

“Really? Why didn’t I know about it?”

“Well… I wanted to tell you but… when I then went to pick you up I… saw a house for sale and I… kinda… bought it.” Weiss looked away and closed her eyes shut, waiting for a reaction.

“You what?! Weiss… I can’t believe this. Not just that you didn’t tell me about visiting Yang, you bought a house without telling me... anything and... now you expect me to just… what?! Move there with you?” This was one of the very rare moments in Weiss’ life she heard Ruby getting angry at her.

“Look, I am sorry. I wanted to tell you before I bought it but… it was amazing, I was sure you would like it. And, I know that Yang is your sister, but I don’t have to tell you where I go and where I am meeting who.” Weiss said in retaliation.

“Says the one that got jealous when I talked to your sister for three minutes in private. Also, we are supposed to make big decisions together, like partners.” Weiss wanted to tell Ruby something… but she couldn’t. Ruby was right. If she would meet Winter in secret and Weiss would find out like this… she would get very jealous. And she was right about making decisions together too.

“I… I am sorry. I wanted to tell you about Yang, but then I would tell you about the house and… I wasn’t sure how. It was just… when I saw that house… I imagined how nice it would be… to live together… wake up every day beside you, being able to enjoy the breakfast together without rushing… and I know I acted self-centered, but I just wanted to make you happy.” A tear left Weiss' eye, and just like that, all of Ruby’s anger disappeared and was replaced with panic. She just now realized what Weiss actually told her. She wanted to live with Ruby and make her happy. And even if she didn’t ask, she still meant just good, and Ruby just made her cry.

“Weiss, my princess, don’t cry, please. I am sorry too, I would love to live with you, really. I was just angry that you decided about us... without me.” Ruby took Weiss' cheeks in her hands and smiled. “What about we can go look there together after work today and if we both like it, then we could move in, what do you say?” Ruby asked, already seeing the smile on Weiss’ lips.

“That’s a great idea.”

* * *

Weiss parked at the drive-way of a two-floor red and white house with a nice green lawn.

“So, here is the garage. There should be a place for two cars." Weiss led Ruby around the lawn and inside the house.

"There is the kitchen, on the opposite side you have bathroom number one, there is a second upstairs." Weiss led Ruby through the hall and around the corner.

"This is the living room. It even has a fireplace. Upstairs there is one bedroom, and then two smaller rooms. You could set up your… what was the word you used? Gaming station, you can set it up in one of the rooms, one of them has no windows so I thought you might want that one." Weiss went over all the things in her head, hoping she didn't miss out on any detail.

"Oh yeah, that would be amazing. I hate it when the sun shines on my screen."

"I know… Anyway, the house is pretty near my office, Yang and Blake are practically in the same neighborhood and Mario's Pizzeria delivers here. Also, there is a great school really near." Ruby giggled at the last part.

"You really thought about everything… and I thought it was you who made something without thinking too much for a change… just… what would we need school for exactly?" Ruby put her hands on Weiss' shoulders and slowly swayed.

"Well… I thought that maybe… in future… whe- if we ever have children…" Children… They never really talked about it. It seemed impossible, not only were they both women, but even adoption or artificial insemination was kind of out of the question. After all, both of them had very time-consuming professions, not to mention that they both felt… unready for this kind of responsibility… in a few years thought… who knows? But even if they never did have children, just the fact Weiss even thought about so seemingly insignificant detail made Ruby feel even worse about how she lashed out. Weiss wanted to be a real family, to have a home of their own. Ruby enveloped her hands around Weiss slowly tightened her grip around her.

"Weiss… I am so sorry about how I acted before. I love it here, and I love you, and I wish nothing more than to live here with you." It was at that moment Weiss finally felt relief ever since she brought up the topic, and not just relief, she felt joy, Ruby agreed upon moving in with her, how lucky was she? A lot… Ruby was amazing, and she chose Weiss… and Weiss didn't know if she was good enough for Ruby, but she would try her best to be the best girlfriend ever.

"I… don't know what to say…" Weiss retracted slightly and smiled at Ruby. "I am so happy right now." Suddenly, Ruby's eyes widened and she started panicking. 

"What time is it?"

"18:34, why?" Weiss answered after looking at her watch.

"Oh man, I forgot I am supposed to be on Nora's live stream in… 20 minutes." Weiss sighed with a small smile that it was nothing more serious than that and took Ruby by her hand.

"Let's get you to your computer."

* * *

"Damn it! You're like a robot." Nora sighed after a third round of online chess she lost to Penny.

"Thank you." Penny said with a slight giggle. Then, both girls heard a beeping noise.

"Well, look who decided to come… Did you forget yourself in Weiss' bed… again?" Nora said with a smug.

"No, shut up… I was doing important things and kinda… forgot. But I came just 10 minutes late… Magnhild, why are you playing chess with Protector? You know she plays like a computer." Using names the others used on YouTube was strangely enough very easy. After all, she met most of them initially by those names.

"Because you weren't here and I was bored… but since you're here now we can finally start. So, prepared to get your kick butted?! Wait… butt kicked?!" Nora said with her usual chaotic energy.

"We are playing cooperative though, right?" Penny asked, matter of factly, glancing at the chat that was loling over kick butt.

"Well, yes but at the end of each mission we have kinda like a duel over a bonus… and I am gonna kick your butts." Ruby wouldn't let her butt be kicked… or kick be butted. Even in a co-op game.

"I see, well, we all know that I am the best in fighting here." Penny was right… from a certain point of view.

"Yeah, but karate is not going to help you in the game," Nora said, almost mockingly.

"But if I don't win I know where you live."

"Good luck, cuz I am like a hammer! A big one! Big exploding hammer!" Nora seemed a little hyper today… well… more than usual. One glance at JNPR's channel revealed to Ruby that Ren released a video about chocolate… now Ruby understood.

"Magnhild, calm down. That's just the chocolate talking from you."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" 

"I'll butt your kick." Ruby smirked as they started playing.

* * *

"Penny, can we talk a bit in private?" Ruby asked over Discord, by then the livestream was over for a while and everyone said their goodbyes to others when Ruby remembered Winter.

"Without me? Wow… ok… I see how it is.Talking with other girls alone… behind Weiss' back. She's not gonna be happy." Ruby understood Nora's threats very well.

"Just tell her, I have nothing to hide." Except she did… and she was just bluffing right now.

"Sure… bye." It worked? Good… she didn't want to explain this to Weiss but she wanted to help Winter. After a noise of Nora disconnecting, Ruby sighed.

"So… I had a few questions I wanted to ask… if you're alright with them." Ruby and being a matchmaker… sounded like a beginning of a joke.

"Alright. What is it?"

"I… don't know how to say it… so I'll just ask directly… are you gay?" Ruby wouldn't be a good matchmaker, her sister? She was a brilliant one, apparently inherited all matchmaking abilities in their family.

"Uhh… yes." Fortunately, this was Penny, the only person in the entire earth that had worse social skills than Ruby, which was quite an impressive feat.

"And are you single… right now?" 

"Yes." That's when she heard it… what was it? It sounded as if someone slammed with the door… that couldn't be… Weiss was the only one who had keys from the… oh no… did Weiss just overhear this?

"Sorrygottagocallyoulater!" Ruby sprinted from the front door and saw the elevator going down. She sprinted in her fuzzy slippers down the stairs, three times nearly falling to her demise, witnessing as Weiss hurriedly walked out from the building. She ran out and caught Weiss just before she entered her car.

"Wait! Weiss!" Weiss turned around in shock, but then turned back and opened her car, ignoring Ruby.

"Weiss, please wait. You don't understand." Ruby blocked the door of the car, making Weiss look at her.

"I don't understand? You yelled at me for visiting your sister while you are trying to find yourself someone new." When Weiss looked at Ruby, her heart broke, she could feel as the two halves descended down into nothing… stupid Ruby… She should have been honest from the start. Weiss was crying, her makeup ruined by the tears, tears that ruined Ruby in return, for it was her fault Weiss was crying right now.

"It's not like that. I don't care about her, or anyone else, really."

"Yeah, right… Like I ever even had a chance…" There was no anger in her words… just sadness, and disappointment. Ruby knew that Weiss was sometimes thinking less of herself… but she couldn't be serious… right?

"Weiss Schnee, listen to me right now," Ruby said with resolve in her voice and grabbing Weiss by her shoulders. "Stop selling yourself short, you are an amazing and wonderful girl and I love you with every piece of Ruby I have. What you heard was… me trying to ask if Penny wants to go out with Winter…" She promised Winter not to tell… but her relationship with Weiss was more important.

"I-I… but…" Weiss lightly sobbed and weakly banged on Ruby's chest with her hands curled up in fists. "Why didn't you tell me?" That stung, right in her broken, descended heart.

"Winter wanted to keep it a secret." Ruby hugged Weiss and kissed her on her cheek. "I am so sorry. I promise I will tell you everything from now on."

"No… I am sorry… I… overreacted… sometimes it just feels like I am not good enough for you and… I guess that's why I bought the house… I wanted to keep you all for myself… it was pathetic… and selfish…"

"And also caring… plus, I like when you're selfish about me, makes me feel special. Please, don't be sad."

"I… am not sad anymore… now, I am angry! At Winter, I could never be angry at you."

After driving to the Schnee manor, Ruby still wearing her pajamas and slippers, Weiss went straight for Winter, while sending Ruby to her room. She didn't need to be a witness of Weiss choking the hell out of Winter. She didn't even bother to knock before entering Winter's room. It was… unbelievable. Winter was smiling, not just the Schnee-teasing-smirk™, but a full-fledged grin. She was a bit red and slightly panting, with the laptop opened in front of her… was Winter really doing what Weiss thought she did?

"Do you-"

"No, I don't." Oh god, she totally did. What was worse… she heard Ruby's voice from the computer.

"Is that Ruby?! Do you fucking mas-"

"No. Of course not." When Winter turned the computer around, there was Ruby and Penny playing some game. "I was merely interested in what my future sister-in-law does for a living. Is that illegal?"

"No- Wait, that's not the problem here!" Weiss stomped closer to Winter, closing the computer.

"I was watching that."

"Right now, I don't care. You made Ruby lie to me and almost caused a break-up!" That was for the first time in who knows how long that Weiss saw Winter surprised.

"What?" After Weiss explained everything to Winter not-so-calmy, she crossed her arms and waited for a response.

"I am sorry. I never intended on anything like this. The last thing I want is for you two to break-up."

"Yeah… well, if you want a relationship tip, it's no lies. Remember that." She looked at the computer. "And next time you do that, choose a video without Ruby!" Weiss added with hostility in her voice.

"... I didn't-"

"We both know you did." After Weiss left the room just like she entered, she headed to her own room.

"Ruby, bed, now." Weiss said, her eyebrows curved downwards. She was frustrated with her sister so much right now… fortunately, Ruby was great at making frustration and stress disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no moving chapter, since I don't want to. Next episode, I want to try a bit of gameplay hopefully I am good enough writer to make it work. I think it eill be Ruby sitting bext to Weiss that's playing Little Nightmares... but if you have other ideas, go ahead and share them with me if you want.


	5. Happy Valentine

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and frowned when she found no one beside her. She rubbed her eyes and got up from the big, comfy bed with a red blanket and white sheets. This bed was just amazing. Unlike her old bed, it was big enough for both of them without feeling a little cramped, and unlike Weiss’ bed, this one didn’t feel to Ruby so… distant. Not to say that she didn’t feel good in it, it was just the style of the whole mansion that seeped to everything, Weiss’ room included. It was kind of… rich people style. Now, Ruby wasn't doing bad for herself but it just didn’t feel like home… but this does.

Ruby’s ears then caught a sound from downstairs, it could have been either Weiss or a burglar, and if it was Weiss in the kitchen they were both committing crimes, so Ruby went to check it out. As she walked down the stairs, a beautiful smell hit her nose. Ok, that couldn’t have been Weiss… so it was a burglar… but why would a burglar break into someone’s house and then cook? Maybe it was a chef/burglar and when he saw the nice kitchen that they have he just couldn’t help himself. Ruby cautiously peeked in the kitchen and was absolutely shocked by what she saw. There was no chef/burglar in sight, just Weiss flipping pancakes like a pro, still in her nightgown and with an apron on… the sight was just so… amazingly special. Did Ruby wake up in a different dimension than the one she went to bed in? When Weiss noticed Ruby peeking from behind the corner she smiled.

“Good morning, Sweetheart. I hope you slept well.” Any time hearing Weiss use any kind of pet name made her so happy for some reason, but Sweetheart just made its way to the most favorite.

“G-Good morning, uh… whatcha doing there, Snowflake?” Ruby then looked at the counter where scrambled eggs and bacon were already prepared, just resting on the warm pan to not get cold. Alright… was Weiss cheating on her? She couldn’t have done this by herself. This is Weiss we were talking about here, the same Weiss that somehow screwed up making cereals. Did she like… have someone over who helped her with it or something? Ruby slowly approached Weiss and looked at the food that looked even better from up close.

“I was just doing breakfast for my dearest. Do you want to start with the pancakes, or would you rather start with the eggs? Or… maybe, you’d like to taste the chef?” Weiss put the last pancake on a plate, then enveloped her arms around Ruby and gave her a kiss. It was so passionate, loving, and also tasting like coffee, just like every morning kiss.

“I think I’ll take the eggs first…” Ruby said with a deep blush on her already pink cheeks. Weiss put the eggs on a plate and took the plate in one hand, held Ruby’s hand with the other, and took her to the dining room.

“Here, Guten Appetit.” Damn, now she also came out with Atlesian? Ruby just loved listening to Weiss talk Atlesian, and Weiss was well aware of this. Really, what was happening? She didn’t have a birthday, it wasn’t their anniversary of any kind and Valentine was supposed to be tomorrow. Was it because Weiss forgot about it last year she wanted to compensate for it?

“Uh… and what about you? Aren’t you going to eat?” Even though Weiss’ intention was unclear, this was most presumably food made by her. And even though she loved Weiss and it hurt her to admit it, Weiss is terrible at cooking, and even though it looked fine, there were probably pieces of the shell sprinkled everywhere, it would be salty as… salt, and drier than a desert... 

“I had a cup of coffee and some yogurt. I woke up a few hours ago and didn’t want to wake you up.” Weiss looked at her with a hopeful smile, probably waiting for Ruby to taste the food. Did Ruby really want to refuse to eat it and break Weiss’ heart? No… after that misunderstanding Ruby learned that breaking Weiss’ heart was worse than dying… which was what would probably happen if she ate those eggs… but… shells were good for your bones, right?  _ Welp... here goes nothing.  _ Ruby grabbed a forkful of eggs, closed her eyes, put it in her mouth, and immediately was hit with the taste of eggs, which could sound weird to anyone else, but for Ruby to feel the taste of eggs in eggs made by Weiss? Incredible, and not just that, they were actually  _ good _ . She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of blue eyes watching her, silently waiting for her verdict.

“Weiss… this is so good. Where did you learn this? It was you, not the chef burglar… right?” Weiss seemed a little surprised by the comment, but she shortly after smiled again.

“No, they caught the chef burglar a few days ago. I was practicing a lot. I am glad you like it.” After Ruby ate the eggs and the pancakes, which were also very delicious, Ruby had to know.

“Weiss, uh… why are you acting today so… different? You know that I love waking up with you, making breakfast for us, all that stuff. Did… something happen?”

“I… tried to do something nice for you… but… apparently, that’s not like me.” Weiss’ smile disappeared, and it was replaced with a face of disappointment.

“No no no. It’s not like that. You do nice things for me all the time. It’s just that you don’t usually do this, I don’t mind it, I loved it. You just surprised me cuz you’re not really…” Weiss smiled lightly again and sat down on Ruby’s lap.

“A good cook? Well, I know that you take Valentine very seriously, and you’re always amazing… and I just also wanted to have the chance to say thank you, for everything.” 

"Aww, I love you." Ruby said as she buried her head in the crook of Weiss' neck.

"That's not all." At that, Ruby raised her head just enough so she could look in Weiss' eyes. "I know how much the whole youtube thing means for you, and I know that you want to share it with me… so… I decided that I will do with you whatever you just want tomorrow, and I thought I'd tell you today so that you have actually time to decide and prepare everything…"

  
  


"Really? Anything?" Weiss sighed as she knew she would regret it… but Ruby.

"Positive."

* * *

_ On Valentine's day _

"Alright, so… what exactly are we going to do? Are there things I am not supposed to say? Should I call you Crescent? Do I get a nickname too?" Weiss was nervous, extremely so. She saw Ruby livestream a couple of times, it was pretty impressive how fast she could talk… but there were so many things Weiss didn't understand.

  
  


"So… You are going to play a game, and we're just gonna talk and chill with the people in the chat. You can say whatever, as long as it's not… too offensive, that could get me in trouble. And you can call me Crescent only if you want, everyone knows my real name anyway. But if you wanna come up with a nickname on your own, you can do that."

"Alright… and what am I going to play?"

"It's easier if I show you… Ready?" When Weiss nodded, Ruby started the stream and smiled almost as bright as when Weiss tells her "I love you." Almost.

"Hi pals, happy Valentine to everyone watching. As you can see I am not here alone today, I am here with my girlfriend, Weiss." That was her que.

"Good evening, chat. I hope you had a nice day, whether you date someone or you are single… now, Ruby, what are going to do? You still haven't told me.

"Oh, well, a few days ago came out a sequel to one of my favorite games, Little Nightmares, so I want to record it on the channel. However, I didn't play the first one on my channel and so I thought you could. It's just about 5 hours long." For Weiss, 'just' 5 hours sounded like a lot… but when she thought of Ruby's live streams… some were 24 hours long… and she could have very well choose one that long so Weiss wasn't complaining.

"Little Nightmares… is that… a horror game?" Ruby's guilty smile said it all.

"Well… but it's really good. The design of the whole thing is just so unique. You'll see."

Ruby started the game and gave Weiss a controller. When the game loaded, a suitcase opened and a small girl in a yellow raincoat got out of it.

"That's you, her name is Six." Weiss seemed to be in a tunnel of sorts, with garbage lying around and water dripping from above. Weiss set to the right, the only available way. Weiss soon understood what Ruby had in mind when she said the style was unique. Everything was dark, broken, and just not looking right. The halls were eerie and Weiss almost jumped out of her skin when a white person just her size and with a cone head appeared.

"What the heck is that?!" 

"Calm down. That's a gnome, they're friendly. I am going to read the chat now, ok?" Weiss nodded and made her way through the simple puzzles that kept her from proceeding.

"Ok so, AlmightyUltimus asks: When did you first realize you love the other one?" At the question both of them blushed.

"Oh… uh… well, for me… I mean… ever since I met Weiss I liked her, and I thought she's really pretty… but the first time I realized that like, I really want Weiss in my life… it's kinda silly… but uh… it was on our fourth date, and it was a breakfast date because we were both busy. So, the waitress came, she asked us what we were going to order, and Weiss ordered for the both of us. Now, I told her what food I want, but she also ordered a coffee for me, exactly as I like it… and until that point, we never had coffee together, I told her once on our first awkward date and she remembered it. And I was just so impressed because I talk a lot of nonsense that people usually just ignore. I mean, this was three weeks after I told her and she remembered one of the hundred random things I told to her. And I was just like… wow… if she remembered even that about me… I wonder if she remembered the other things too. So I tried to tie the conversation to the things I already talked about... and throughout the whole date she was just amazing, and at the end, I realized that I love her."

“Really? Lucky me… so you would start ignoring me if I forgot?”

“No! Of course not… I was just… not expecting someone to really listen to everything I say. So… what about you?”

"Well… for me it was our first date. I invited Ruby to go out for dinner with me. I was really nervous because we didn’t really know each other, she was a server in a place I visited a lot. But she said yes, and… as we were sitting there, and talked about nothing in particular and… I just couldn’t stop looking into her eyes… it was mesmerizing… then she smiled and… I was lost… When I came home, I felt like I was missing something… and I realized that something was in fact, someone."

"Aww, you never told that to me." Ruby pressed her lips against Weiss' cheek.

"Well… you never asked." Ruby looked in the chat and saw a comment get repeated by many people.  _ Get married already. _ Ruby's heart sped up at the thought. Marriage… She was brought back by Weiss' whine.

"What was that eye? It just… killed me?"

"Yeah, you can't let the light touch you. Another question from Matchappreciated: Weiss, Is that hair natural?"

"Of course they are. Everyone in my family has white hair… except my father… he colors them.”

"Does he? Oh my god."

* * *

Weiss screamed as she was chased by abominations Ruby called 'Chefs'.

"No! They caught me again… what am I supposed to do? Like, for real?"

"You just gotta be more sneaky."

"Fine… How long in the game am I?"

"About half way. Oh, KtotheB asks: Crescent, how often do you have to replace your keyboard because of spilled drinks and cookie debris? Oh man. Do I have to answer?... I mean… not that much since I started going out with Weiss. She scolded me because of it a couple of times. I still keep a reserve keyboard just in case.”

"It was like every other week."

"Nobody has to know about that. A question by ShovelSans: Ruby, why are you gay? Well… I mean like… cuz like," Ruby stood up and stretched her arms to Weiss in 'ta-da' style. "How can a girl not be with her around?" The comment made Weiss shine in a dark shade of red.

"Dolt."

* * *

"This is it, I hope everyone enjoyed Weiss screaming in fear for 5 hours. We're gonna wrap it up now. Bye~." Both girls waved and Ruby stopped the broadcast. Weiss stood up and stretched herself.

"How can you sit in that chair the whole day?"

"Practice? Now that this is done, it's still not late. Wanna do something now?" Weiss smirked and put her arms around Ruby's waist.

"Are you really gay because of me?" Weiss' smirk grew as Ruby started making her nervous sounds.

"Oh… uh… I… don't know. I never felt attracted to anyone ever before, until I saw you." Weiss gave Ruby a small peck on her cheek.

"So you are… Weissexual?" Weiss barely held in her laughter.

"And what about you?"

"What?"

"Who was your first crush?" Now Weiss started to regret bringing up the topic.

"Not important."

"Come on, it's just fair. Or do you want me to punish you?" Ruby started moving her fingers, as if tickling the air.

"That's not needed. Ruby, don't you dare." Weiss took a step back.

"Come on. One name." Weiss was pressed against the wall and couldn't back more.

"Fine! Kim Possible." Weiss looked the other way and closed her eyes shut. When she heard the door getting opened she looked around, but Ruby was nowhere to be found.  _ Is she angry? _ Weiss listened carefully and heard a sound coming from the bedroom. When she stepped in, she immediately noticed that the closet was closed, which was weird because they never closed it.

"Ruby? Are you in there?" She heard something, but she got no response.

"Look, it was when I was a kid, and it's just a cartoon character. You don't have to be jealous or anything. Come on, Sweetheart, open the door." After a bit of silence, the door opened, and Ruby came out, but in something different than her Crescent hoodie™, instead, she wore black long-sleeved crop top, greenish gray baggy pants with a brown belt, and black gloves. Weiss' heart started doing parkour inside her ribcage when she looked at Ruby's orange wig.  _ So that's what it was for. _

"I heard someone here had a crush on me." Ruby's smile grew bigger with each passing second of Weiss being unable to produce any sound. She gently and lightly wrapped her hands around Weiss. "Aren't you gonna kiss me? Don't worry, I won't tell your girlfriend." Weiss had to calm down… but she couldn't. This was just way too much. She closed her eyes and stuck out her lips, waiting for a kiss that soon came.

"H-How did y-you know?" Weiss asked, her voice rattling from everything.

"The clothes? Oh, I have those for some time now. I wanted to go cosplay as her next comic con. But… now I see it has more uses. Happy Valentine Weiss." Ruby whispered the last part in Weiss' ear, shooting waves of electricity through her whole body. This was going to be a long night for her. But she was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine to everyone who is actually reading this on Valentine, and a nice day to everyone not reading it on Valentine. If you liked it, consider leaving a comment and kudos, it shows me how many people actually liked it and it brings me incredible joy. Yeah... so... Until next time


End file.
